This invention relates to a rectangular box having a swingable cover for access to the box contents. In its preferred form the box is a relatively small size construction adapted for placement in a person's pocket or purse. The box can be used to contain small items such as coins, postage stamps, keys or needle and thread. An external key ring attachment tab extends from one wall of the box, such that the box serves as a carrying device for the person's keys. Extending along the external surface of the box is a thin rectangular sheet of flexible transparent plastic material; a business card or small picture can be inserted into the space between the transparent sheet and the box surface.
Small boxes for a generally similar purpose are already known. L. F. Otten U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,716 shows an openable box used to contain two keys. A notch in one wall of the box enables a key chain to extend from within the box through the box wall. Marie Bush U.S. Design Pat. No 198,021 shows a combined key chain and article holder that appears to comprise two hingedly-connected sections. One of the sections forms a hollow tray; the other section supports a mirror. Byok Kim U.S. Design Pat. No. 306,095 shows an ornamental case designed to carry a key ring. The case is openable to display phone numbers and addresses.
The box of the present invention is constructed differently than the devices shown in the noted patents. In its preferred form the box of the present invention comprises a flat plastic panel having two parallel V-shaped grooves that subdivide the panel into a first box end wall, a box bottom wall, and a box cover. A second box end wall and two box side walls extend right angularly from the area of the panel that forms the bottom wall. The V-shaped grooves enable the first box end wall to act as a singable linkage between the box bottom wall and cover. The box structure is formed as a low cost one piece plastic molding.